Rims
The '''rims '''are inside a vehicle's wheels, located inside the tire. In real life, the rims can be interchanged to customize a vehicle at any time, having to match the size of tire. These can be customized for a specific vehicle to make it one-off. Rims will not majorly affect car performance, but stock rims can be swapped for lighter ones. However, in Ultimate Driving, rims were added on August 11, 2017 for Westover Islands along with the Koenigsegg One:1 and on October 13, 2017, they were added to Delancy Gorge. The next week, rims were added to all vehicles in Odessa. Then added to all new games over time. The idea of rims have been around since late 2016, as the Golf was supposed to have rims when it was released to the public as shown in the prototype photos. Rim Sizes There were 5 rim sizes: Heavy, Large, Standard, Small and Mini. Heavy is used on commercial and/or heavy vehicle, like the Hummer H1,trucks and buses. Large is used for SUVs and pickup trucks, like the Ford F-150 and Chevorlet Tahoe. Standard is the most common, appearing on most vehicles like the Pontiac G8. Small is used exclusively on Smart ForTwo, Toyota Prius, Toyota Prius GT and Subaru Impreza 22B STi. The Mini rims are limited to only 3 vehicles: the Lawnmower, the Golf Cart and Grumman LLV (Mailvan). Note that all rims in the Large category cannot be painted, as they are for industrial use. The RAM Rebel TRX has unique rims, as even though they are in the Large category, it cannot switch with other Large rims, and vice versa. (The Rim sizes are no longer grouped after the Vehicle Overhaul update) GolfCartWheel.png SmallRims.png MediumRims.jpg BigRims.png RamRim.png MediumTruckRim.png SchoolBusAndLargeTruckRims.jpg SpecialRims.jpg Styles of Rims As of August 2017, multiple rims styles are available depending on the vehicle. However, you can change the rims on most vehicles even if you dont own the Garage Gamepass. Sport Sport rims have spokes, mostly with 5 for cheaper, lower performance vehicles, with the number of spokes increasing as the price goes up. They are light and aerodynamic. One example of the sports rim is the Camaro, sporting 5 spokes. All high-performance vehicles, such as the Porsche 918 Spyder and Ferrari 360 uses Sports rims. Heavy Duty On heavy vehicles, like the buses and trucks, are Large-size rims, reserved for commercial use. The only exception being the Hummer H1 Alpha. They are massive, metal and bare. There are no spokes, only a simple hub placed over the actual rim. They are simple because of their weight. They need to be tough to handle the weight of the load commercial vehicles carry. They can‘t be customised or swapped for another style. There are two colours, although the different coloured rims can’t be swapped to another vehicle. School buses use black, while trucks, public buses and the RV have light grey, resembling bare steel. thats all! Simple Simple rims are used by common everyday vehicles used by members of the public to simply drive from point A to point B. The most common example are the Steelies, which are simple, durable and cheap to buy and make. These rims actually exist in two sizes, Large and Standard. They appear on vehicles like the Ford Crown Victoria, Volkswagen Golf and most SUVs. Brakes most rims have brakes, which come in different colours. Simple rims use red brakes, which are the most common colour for brakes. Heavy Duty rims don’t have brakes visible, but probably use massive, effective brakes for slowing down both the vehicle and the load. Sport rims also use red, but some higher performance Sport rims have different colours. The Porsche 918 Spyder has green brakes, while the Hennessey Venom F5 has yellow brakes, and with Hennessey being a tuning company, they are probably from Brembo, a famous company that manufactures brakes and brake discs. Category:Game Features